bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 5
is the fifth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary Following the practical test for the Entrance Exam, the judges panel reviews the student scores. They take care to notice that Katsuki Bakugo scored the most points, but without a single rescue point. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya didn't score a single combat point. Izuku meets All Might at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, where All Might congratulates Izuku for being accepted into U.A. High personally. All Might then tells Izuku that he will have to keep adjusting to the One For All Quirk, using the image of an egg in the microwave as a basis. Come April, the U.A. academic year begins and Izuku prepares to leave when his mother stops him and wishes him good luck. Izuku eventually arrives at Class 1-A, hoping that perhaps Katsuki and Tenya aren't in his class, but these hopes are immediately dashed when he finds them both arguing inside. Tenya notices Izuku and introduces himself properly. Then Ochaco arrives and does the same, while praising Izuku for saving her. Katsuki notices, and recalls how he confronted Izuku after passing the test. He tried to bully Izuku for getting into U.A., thinking he must have cheated without having a Quirk, but Izuku stands up to him for the first time. Ochaco is interrupted when Shota Aizawa arrives and reveals himself to the class as their homeroom teacher. He doesn't waste any time and hands out P.E. clothes to the students and leads them to the P.E. fields. Shota explains that the class will participate in a Quirk Apprehension Test that will test their Quirks since they were not able to use their Quirks in middle school. Shota uses Katsuki as an example. Katsuki only threw about sixty-four meters in middle school, but after using his Quirk, Katsuki proceeds to throw over seven hundred meters. At first, the students are excited to participate, but Shota quickly shuts them down and announces that the student who ranks last in total points will be deemed hopeless and immediately expelled. The class is shocked by his announcement and Ochaco declares that the rule is unfair. Shota replies that the world is unfair and it's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. While the Quirk Apprehension Test begins, All Might worries that Shota will single out Izuku almost immediately and goes to watch it in person. The test is composed of students competing in a series of physical tests. During the trials, every student uses their Quirks to excel while Izuku struggles since he can only use One For All at one hundred percent or not at all. Katsuki does well with each test thanks to the versatility of his Quirk. The class reaches the pitching test and Izuku realizes this is the only test left where he can show off his abilities to avoid getting expelled. He tries to use his Quirk to throw the ball, but it fails. Shota reveals his own Quirk, the ability to erase other people’s Quirks. Izuku recognizes him as the Eraser Hero: Eraser Head. Eraser Head explains he erased Izuku's Quirk because of the severe drawback. He continues to say Izuku's Quirk will make him liability and that he has no place at the school. Izuku is given one more throw, leaving him with the choice to either use One for All and fail the other tests, or not use it and fail this one. Taking Shota's advice into account, Izuku throws his pitch and at the last second he concentrates One For All through his fingertips. The explosive throw gives Izuku a high score and impresses not only his classmates, but his teacher and All Might as well. Characters in Order of Appearance Battle & Events *Quirk Apprehension Test (Started) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 5 es:Episodio 5